totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
2. Mały, dziwny maraton
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Przyjechali uczestnicy i rozpoczęliśmy pierwsze zadanie. Beth, Gwen i Eva zostały kapitankami drużyn i w nagrodę poleciały na jednodniową wycieczkę w przestworzach, więc nie będą uczestniczyły w zadaniu. A która drużyna spotka się jako pierwsza na eliminacji ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Intro Dom Niedźwiedzi U dziewczyn : LeShawna: Ale ja zazdroszczę Beth, że ma nietykalność i jeszcze jest na tym samolocie. Katie: Ja bym się nie cieszyła. Sadie ''': W końcu tam jest Eva. '''LeShawna: No wiem i nie ma żadnego faceta. Katie: Tam za ścianą jest Trent. Sadie: Wiem. LeShawna: Musimy założyć sojusz. Izzy: Ja się w te sprawy nie mieszam. Katie i Sadie: A my tak ! LeShawna: No to na początek wyrzucimy Alejandra. Razem z Beth sobie poradzimy. Katie i Sadie: Okej. U chłopaków Alejandro: Musimy założyć sojusz. Harold: Eee... Odpada. Trent: Właśnie po ostatniej edycji wolimy nie zakładać sojuszu z tobą. Alejandro: Jak chcecie. (toaleta zwierzeń)Alejandro: Już widzę jak odpadają. Wystarczy tylko przekonać Sadie, Katie i Beth, bo Izzy już jest moja. Dom Goryli U chłopaków Justin: Hej, mógłby mi ktoś podać moją suszarkę. Noah: Jak możesz tyle czasu poświęcać dopiększaniu się ? Geoff: Właśnie to jest trochę dziwne. Justin: Wcale, że nie. (toaleta zwierzeń)Justin: Narazie się śmieją, ale zobaczą dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczną odpadać. Dom Pstrągów U chłopaków Owen: Ale super ! Jesteśmy najlepszą drużyną ! Tyler: Co nie że super, Duncan ? Duncan:(bez entuzjazmu) ''Tak, jest super ''Owen nagle puszcza bąka Owen: Ups ! Sory. Tyler: Nic się nie dzieje. Ups ! Tyler też puszcza bąka Duncan ''(po cichu):'' Jak ja z nimi wytrzymam ? U dziewczyn Blaineley, Courtney i Heather siedzą razem, a Sierra opłakuje Codyego Blaineley: Dziewczyny, musimy zawrzeć sojusz. Heather: No nie wiem, chcę się na razie skupić na Alejandro. Blaineley: Co ? Ty ! Nie chcesz założyć sojuszu. Heather: Od wtedy, gdy straciłam milion w finale jakoś nie chcę już planować eliminacje pozostałych. Courtney: Ja w to wchodzę. Zaciągnę Duncana, a za nim frajerów i na początek Sierra, a potem Eva. Blaineley: Nie wiem, Eva sie może przydać. Courtney: I rozwalić cały nasz dom. Decydujcie się. Blaineley: Heather ! Jesteś nam potrzebna. Heather: No dobra. A co jak Sierra zmieni drużynę ? Blaineley: Wywalimy kogoś innego. Zadanie Chris: Witajcie, czas na zadanie. Blaineley: Już, przecież jeszcze nie rozpakowałam się. Sierra: Księżniczka już zaczyna wybrzydzać. Blaineley: Co ?! Chris: No dobra dzisiaj musicie przebiec całą wyspę. Macie trasę wyznaczoną wiec się nie zgubicie. Courtney: Bułka z masłem. Chris: Lecz utrudnieniem jest to, że jedna musi przebiec na drugiej, a ponieważ jest was po 7, to jedna osoba nie uczestniczy w zadaniu. Blaineley: Ja nie chcę uczestniczyć w zadaniu. Chris: Pozwólcie, że to ja wybiorę kto z kim będzie biegł. Więc na początek Katie i Harold, Lindsay i DJ oraz Blaineley i Owen. Później biegną Trent i Izzy, Bridgette i Geoff oraz Blaineley z Tylerem. Wyścigi kończą Sadie i Alejandro, Justin i Cody oraz Courtney i Duncan. Start ! Katie i Harold wyprzedzili wszystkie drużyny i są na pierwszym miejscu, lecz zaraz za nimi byli Lindsay i DJ Katie: Tak ! Jesteśmy na pierwszym miejscu. Harold: A mówiłem że mam wiele talentów. Katie: Uważaj ! Doganiają nas. Harold: Kto ? DJ: My ! Lindsay: Tak udało ci się DJ ! Dasz radę. Blaineley i Owen ciągnęli się na szarym końcu Blaineley: No przyśpiesz kupo mięsa Owen: Ja nie dam rady. Owen pada na ziemie Blaineley: Wstawaj ! Tam na końcu są... Ciasteczka ! Owen: Serio ? Owen biegnie i zostawia Blaineley samą Blaineley: A ja ? Na metę przybiegli równo cała piątka z wyjątkiem Blaineley Duncan: Owen, a gdzie Blaineley. Owen: Powiedziała, że są tu ciastka Duncan: I dostaniesz je jak przyjdziesz z Blaineley. Owen: Już Chris: Na razie wystartowały tylko dwie pary. Blaineley i Owen opóźniają drużynę Pstrągów. Trent i Izzy są widocznie lepsi od Bridgette i Geoffa Trent: Izzy nie huśtaj się tak ! Izzy: Ale super ! Co ? No dobra. A masz ! Izzy walnęła patykiem Trenta Trent: Za co to było ? Izzy: Za nic. Po prostu mi się nudzi. Bridgette: No dalej Geoff ! Wyminiesz ich ! Geoff: Dlaczego nie mogę ciebie pocałować ? Bridgette: Nie bo znowu wylecimy pierwsi. Geoff: No tak. Trent: Izzy proszę cię przestań ! Nieeee ! Izzy: Juhu ! Aaaa ! Trent i Izzy wpadają w drzewa Bridgette: Tak ! Geoff udało nam się Geoff: Już meta ! Trent: Co? Szybko wstawaj Izzy ! Izzy: Już Bridgette i Geoff przychodzą na metę, a za nimi Trent i Izzy Trent: A gdzie Tyler, Heather i Blaineley ? Chris: Tyler postanowił pobiec za Owena i powiedział że uniesie na sobie Blaineley i Heather. Już idą ! Heather i Blaineley niosą nieprzytomnego Tylera Sierra: Co się stało ? Blaineley: Tyler podczas biegu zemdlał, więc same dałyśmy radę go tu zanieść Chris: Finałowa runda już się zaczęła ! Kto wygra ? Sadie i Al czy Justin i Cody ? A może Courtney i Duncan, którzy mają dużo do nadrobienia ? Zaraz się dowiemy ! Sadie i Alejandro są narazie pierwsi Sadie: Biegnij ! Alejandro: Musisz być taka ciężka. Sadie: Co ? Alejandro ': Nic. ''Cody i Justin zostają wyprzedzeni przez Courtney i Duncana '''Cody: Mógłbyś zacząć bieć ? Justin: Nie mogę się męczyć. To niezdrowe dla mojej skóry. Courtney: Tak ! Frajerzy ! Duncan: Wystarczy wyprzedzić jeszcze tylko tamtych. U Sadie i Alejandro Alejandro: Wiesz, co? Chcę przegrać to zadanie i wyrzucić Harolda. Sadie: Serio ? Alejandro: Tak. Sadie: No dobra. Alejandro zatrzymuje się '' '''Alejandro': Dzięki. Sadie: Nie ma za co Alejandro: Kryj się ! Mijają ich Courtney i Duncan Courtney: Jeszcze nie wiele nam zostało ! Duncan: Nareszcie ! Potem ich mijają Cody i Justin Alejandro: Tak. Przegraliśmy. Na mecie Przybiegają Courtney i Duncan Chris: Brawo ! Wygrywacie zadanie ! A wasza nagroda to lepsze jedzenie na jeden dzień Duncan: Mogło być gorzej. A gdzie są Sadie i Al ? Chris: Jeszcze nie przybiegli na metę Courtney: Przecież my ich nie mijaliśmy. Nagle przybiegają Cody i Justin Cody: Przez ciebie przegraliśmy idioto ! Chris: Nie, macie drugie miejsce. Cody: Aha. Sory. Po kilku minutach Alejandro i Sadie przybiegają na metę Trent: Jak wy mogliście przegrać Harold: Przecież mieliśmy przewagę. Alejandro: Wiem, ale zgubiliśmy się. Chris: Jak mogliście się zgubić ? No cóż spotkamy się na ceremonii ! Przed ceremonią Alejandro rozmawia z Trentem i Izzy Alejandro: Jesteś nam potrzebny. Trent: Do czego ? Alejandro: Chcemy wyrzucić Sadie. Powiem ci prawdę. Podczas zadania ona kazała zwolnić i się położyła i to przez nią przegraliśmy. Więc chcę żebyś na nią zagłosował. Trent: Ale trzy głosy to za mało. Alejandro: Sadie i Katie zagłosują na Harolda bo chcą go wyrzucić, a LeShawna i Harold zagłosują na mnie, wiec Sadie wypadnie przewagą jednego głosu. To jak wchodzisz ? Trent: No dobra, ale mnie potem nie wyrzucisz ? Alejandro: Nie, ciebie ani Izzy nie tknę. Za to resztę. Trent: Dobra. Chodźmy Ceremonia Chris: Pamiętacie. Wszystko jest jak dawniej. Dostajecie pianki, a na przegranego czeka port wstydu i łódź przegranych. Pierwsza pianka należy do ... LeShawny ! LeShawna: To było do przewidzenia. Chris: '''Kolejne należą do... Katie i Trenta ! Łapcie. No i jeszcze Izzy. Łap ! '''Katie: Super ! Trent: Tak. Bardzo. Chris: Kolejna pianka wedruje do Harolda ! Sadie ''': Co ? '''Harold: Mówiłem że mam talent. Alejandro: Jednak nie umiesz manipulować jak ja. Chris: Ostatnia pianka wędruje do Alejandro ! Sadie odpadasz. Sadie: O nie ! Ale jak ? Chris: Otrzymałaś trzy głosy, a po dwa Alejandro i Harold. Sadie: Okłamałeś mnie. Alejandro: Zaskoczona. Kolejna będzie twoja przyjaciółka. Katie: Nie Sadie ! Będę tęsknić. Sadie: Musisz sobie poradzić. I nie słuchaj go. Katie: Kogo ? Chris: Dość pogaduszek. Sadie odpływaj. Kto będzie kol !ejny ? Czy Alejandro zmanipuluje kolejną osobę ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Specjalny Klip Sadie: Nie rozumiem jak mogłam mu uwierzyć. Jest mi tak smutno bez Katie. Tęsknię za tobą. Musisz się zemscić na Alejandro razem z LeShawną. A byłam w drużynie z Trentem i tego nie wykorzystałam. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się bawiłam tym razem, bo ledwo co zdążyłam się rozpakować. Będę czekać na Katie i inne dziewczyny. Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki